powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Nonexistent Realm Creation
The power to create a realm of nonexistence and absolute nothingness. Variation of Nonexistence. Not to be confused with Void Creation. Also Called * Absolute Nothingness Creation * Abyssal Realm Creation * Dark Oblivion Creation * Dead Zone Creation * Emptiness Realm Creation * Eternal Oblivion Creation * Nothingness Realm Creation * Nowhere * Void Realm Creation Capabilities The user can create a void outside the space-time continuum where nothing can be created nor destroyed because there is nothing to create or destroy. There is no personality or individuality because beings cannot survive there. Even the concepts of reason, emotions, philosophy, reality, time and space, morality and even matter itself cannot exist in this realm. For anything that is engulfed by this realm, everything that once was becomes no more, because it will be forever erased by the overwhelming power/energies of Nonexistence. In relativity, this is usually caused by black holes, causing a rift between space and time, and the singular point of infinite gravity, thus matter and even light cease to exist. Applications * Nonexistence * Nothingness Manipulation * Summoning/Banishment Associations * Aether Manipulation * Black Hole Creation * Dimension Creation * Nether Manipulation * Omega Reality * Personal Void * Portal Creation * Space-Time Rift * Space-Time Manipulation Limitations * Though few things may exist in that realm, the only things that are able to exist in that realm are omnipotent beings, omnipresent beings, inerasable beings, beings who posses the power of Omnilock or beings that embody chaos, nihilism, oblivion and absolute darkness. Known Users Known Objects *Do-Overinator (Phineas and Ferb) *Phantom Ruby (Sonic Forces) * Chaos Heart (Super Paper Mario) Known Locations *Primal Void (Anima: Beyond Fantasy) *Black World (A Certain Magical Index) *Unworld (Danny Phantom) *Null Realm (Dragon Ball Super) *Dead Zone (Dragon Ball Z) *Realm of Henir (Elsword) *Ravines of Time (Fairy Tail) *Dimensional Gap (High School DxD) *Realm of Nothingness (Kingdom Hearts) *Land of Couldn't-Be Shouldn't-Be (Marvel Comics) *SCP-3930 - The Pattern Screamer (SCP Foundation) *Null Space (Sonic Forces) *Sardonyx's Room (Steven Universe) *The Empty (Supernatural) *World of Nothing (Super Paper Mario) *Shadowzone (Transformers Prime) Gallery Dead_Zone.jpg|Garlic Jr. (Dragon Ball Z) opening a portal... Dead_Zone.png|...to the Dead Zone, a hyperspace void of darkness created by his father that sucks people in and leaves them floating through pitch blackness forever. Null Realm.jpg|The Null Realm (Dragon Ball Super) is a void world with infinite nothingness, located outside of the multiverse. Black World (Toaru Majutsu no Index).png|The Black World (Toaru Majutsu no Index) is an empty world where everything is black as it seems to go on to infinity that the place is made of nothingness. Henir Realm.jpg|Henir (Elsword) is the realm of void and nothingness, created by the Primordial God Henir. Vali_Team_in_the_Dimensional_Gap.png|The Dimensional Gap (High School DxD) is a void that exists between Earth, Heaven, and the Underworld which will kill those without magical protection within a matter of seconds. Xemnas_Realm_of_Nothing.jpg|Sora and Riku (Kingdom Hearts) fighting Xemnas in the realm of nothingness, a world described by Ansem the Wise as one where all existence has been disintegrated. Phineas_and_Ferb_in_Nulville.png|The Do-Overinator (Phineas and Ferb) sends everything to a realm of nonexistence that is outside of time called Nulville. NullSpaceProfile.png|Sonic and the Avatar (Sonic Forces) have been banished to Null Space, a dimension of nothingness created by the power of the Phantom Ruby. File:White_Space.png|Time Eater (Sonic the Hedgehog) sending locations into the White Space, a lost space where time does not flow. File:Krusty_Krab_in_the_Void.png|The Flying Dutchman (SpongeBob SquarePants) blasted the Krusty Krab into the Void, forcing everyone inside to live eternally in nothingness. Sardonyx's Room.png|Sardonyx's Room (Steven Universe) is a virtually empty infinite blank white void which she can manipulate to her will. File:Void_(Super_Paper_Mario)_small.png|The Void (Super Paper Mario) is an inter-dimensional hole that will destroy all worlds, devouring the space and leaving a while realm of nothingness. File:World_of_Nothing_(Super_Paper_Mario).png|Sammer's Kingdom (Super Paper Mario) has been destroyed by the Void, reducing it to a blank World of Nothing. File:Door_to_Nothingness.png|All memory of your existence will be wiped from reality. You will die, and no one will mourn. TheEmpty.png|The Empty (Supernatural) is the void of absolute nothingness that exists outside of creation and is the afterlife for Angels and Demons... CosmicEntity_Supernatural.jpg|... and both the home and resting place of The Shadow, who only desires to be at eternal rest. Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Infinite Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Temporal Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Omniverse powers Category:Creation Category:Generation Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Rare power Category:Void Powers